


Disturbed

by SadieandJack



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Frank, Joe, and Nancy have come home from a hard case. Ned has broken up with Nancy leaving her to look to the only person that could give her a happy future. Will Ned leave her alone?
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy





	Disturbed

Joe Hardy looked back in the rear view mirror at his brother Frank and I in the back seat. We had just finished a grueling case and now we were headed to my house in River Heights. He looked back at the road as Frank moved his head waking looking around at where they were.

"We are almost there." Joe said

"Great, I could do with a hot shower and sleep." Frank said, before yawning.

He looked down at me sleeping as I leaned back against him. His arm tightened around my waist thinking about how close he came to losing me.

"I could use a pizza." Joe said

"You always think of pizza." Frank said

"Not always." Joe said, smiling. "I think about girls to."

Frank shook his head as he looked around.

"Mom called me at the last stop. She wants us to come home." Joe said

"Why?"

"She said that she missed us." Joe said, shrugging his shoulders.

He turned off into the driveway parking. Frank watched him lift his arms over his head stretching then he got out. Frank looked at me then at Joe who opened the back seat door.

"Coming?"

"I don't want to wake her." He said

"She's dead to the world. I don't even think fireworks would wake, Nan."

Frank nodded agreeing.

"Want me to take her?"

"You're not going to do anything to her are you?"

"Give me some credit." Joe said

He lifted me up in his arms walking up to the front door. Frank got up winching as his back hurt. He walked over as the door opened and Hannah looked at them.

"What has happened?!" She asked, watching Joe come in.

"Nothing, Nancy is just exhausted." Joe said "I am taking her up."

"Okay." Frank said

He watched his brother carry me up the stairs then he walked into the kitchen where Hannah was getting out some food for them.

Joe put me on the bed looking at me a moment before leaving. He came down hearing Hannah and Frank talking.

"Would you like a sandwich?" Hannah asked

"Make it two." Joe said, plopping down beside his brother at the table.

Hannah smiled at them as she laid out a plate of sandwiches.

"Is Nancy really all right?" She asked

"She's fine." Joe said "She'll be up soon."

"I better go up and make sure you have clean towels."

Joe watched her leave then he looked at Frank.

"Did you tell Nancy yet?"

Frank swallowed looking at his brother.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know….it's never the right time. I thought it was the right moment and then the bomb went off."

Joe looked at him thinking about the bomb and how scared he was.

"Well I would tell her before Ned come's barging in."

"She said Ned broke up with her."

"He still might come since she is home now."

Frank looked over at him then he sighed.

"I will."

I moved to my side a few hours later opening my eyes seeing I was in my room. I sat up touching my messed hair thinking about how I got here. It was evening out and the crickets had started to chirp. Getting up, I opened my door seeing a light on downstairs. I came down seeing my dad walking towards me. He stopped seeing me coming down.

"Nancy." He said, before walking over hugging me. I hugged him closing my eyes. "I was just about to come and check on you."

"I'm fine." I said

"I was very worried." He said

I moved back as he looked me over.

"How was the case?"

"Hard."

He nodded putting his arm around my shoulders as he walked me to the kitchen.

"Are Joe and Frank still here?" I asked

"They have been sleeping for hours."

"Oh." I said, sitting down at the table.

"Hannah made lasagna." He said, getting me a plate. He set it in front of me with some silverware then he sat across from me. "Tell me about it."

"There is not much to tell. We caught the guy red handed." I said, eating.

"I am very proud of you." He said

"Me to." I said "A bomb went off and we barely got out."

"Thank goodness you did."

I stopped eating looking down at my food.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I looked at him then I shook my head.

"I don't know. Ned is gone and now there's Frank again." I said, holding my head with my hand.

He reached over touching my hand.

"Nancy, you need to decide what you want in your life. I can't tell you what you should do, but it seems as if you have had a crush on Frank Hardy for many years."

I sighed looking at him.

"This is a chance to talk to him."

I nodded taking another bite.

Frank came down later yawning as he saw me in the living room flipping channels on the couch with a throw blanket over my legs. I looked over seeing him walking in.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked

"Fine." I said

He sat down on the couch by my feet.

"Joe's still sleeping."

I nodded looking at him. He looked at me. I slowly moved over to him. He watched me come closer. I touched his shirt pulling him towards me. He kissed me gently tilting his head. I moved back looking at him. He looked at my lips moving forwards to kiss me again. The door upstairs opened and we jumped apart.

Joe came down seeing us. He looked at both of us fidget.

We settled on a movie as Joe sat in a chair eating chips. I watched Frank watching the movie. He seemed to be enjoying it. I got up going to the kitchen for a drink. Frank walked in coming over to me. I turned looking at him. He pulled me against him kissing me. I kissed him back putting my arms arounds his neck. He pulled me closer making me moan.

He moved back opening his eyes looking at me as I looked at him.

"Nancy….I didn't mean to…"

"I wanted to."

He touched my face. I closed my eyes putting my head against his chest. He held me kissing my head.

The next day I woke feeling as if someone was watching me. I jumped seeing Ned standing by my bed looking at me. I sat up looking at him alarmed.

"Your dad let me in."

"Why?" I asked

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I think we talked enough."

He sat on the bed looking at me.

"Nancy, I heard about the case."

"It was tough." I said

"Nancy, do you think we can…talk about what happened? I really miss you."

"You cheated on me."

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him as he reached over touching my hand. A knock at the door made him stand. Frank poked his head in seeing Ned and I.

"Nan, Hannah made breakfast."

"Great." I said

"Hello Frank." Ned said

"Hello, how are you?" Frank asked, coming in.

"Great."

Frank nodded looking over at me. I got out of bed walking over to Frank.

"Ned, I need to tell you that Frank and I are together."

Frank looked at me surprised then at Ned.

"Really." Ned said

"Yes, we are very happy." I said, taking his hand.

Ned looked at me then at Frank.

"Nancy, can I talk to you in private?" He asked

"I think we said everything." I said "Please leave."

He eyed Frank then he walked out leaving. I took a breath looking at Frank.

"Nancy, are you okay?" He asked

"I am now."

He nodded watching me look down at our hands.

"Thank's for playing along." I said

"I actually liked the part when you said we were together."

"Me to."

He put his other arm around me.

"So does this mean we are together?"

"Yes." I said

He lifted his hand to my cheek.

"I have dreamed of you saying that."

"We better go down and get breakfast." I said

He looked at my lips then he nodded taking my hand again.

Bess and George met up with us and we all went to the beach. I sat on the towel with my sunglasses on watching Joe and the two girls laugh in the water throwing a ball. Frank laid near me resting with his eyes closed. I looked over at him moving closer touching his bare chest. He opened his eyes squinting at me.

"Hey." He said

"Hey yourself."

He smiled putting his arm on my back as I laid my head against his chest.

"Do you and Joe really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes." He said

"I'll miss you."

"Me to." He said

We laid together in peace.

"Looks like there getting along." George said, looking over at us.

"Yeah." Joe said, happy that his brother finally told me he liked me.

I sat up a few minutes later looking at the others.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked

"If you do." Frank said

I stood smiling pulling him up. He smiled taking my hand running with me into the water.

Ned sat to the right on a towel watching us with anger. He dug is hand into the sand as he saw Frank and I kissing.

That evening dad invited everyone for a cook out. I laughed as I ate a hotdog on the back porch with Joe and Bess. Frank smiled as he heard us from the kitchen. Hannah smiled at him as she carried things out to Carson. George came in seeing Frank leaning against the counter sipping a soda.

"Hey." She said

"Hey George." He said

"Look, I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you."

He looked at her confused.

"I mean Nancy and you."

"Oh, thanks."

"She had a rough time with Ned. It tore her heart out. I hope you won't hurt her."

"You know me, George. I have loved her a long time."

She walked over hugging him. He smiled hugging her back.

Frank came out and I turned looking over at him. He winked at me walking over to where my dad was.

Joe went to a movie with Bess and George as Frank and I sat on the couch in the living room eating popcorn watching a movie. He fed me some popcorn and I shook my head smiling.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked

He chewed watching the movie.

"Well, I can come and see you when you need me. We can talk on skype."

I nodded eating again. Frank took my hand in his.

"We will work this out, Nan."

Joe came home to a quiet house. He went up the stairs to the spare room seeing his brother working on his laptop on the bed.

"How was the movie?" He asked

"Great, the good guy won." Joe said, as he walked around the room.

Frank nodded typing. Joe walked over sitting on his bed laying back sighing.

"What's up?" Frank asked

"I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"I called mom and dad."

"What did they say?"

"There glad we are coming back. Dad may ask us to go on another case."

Joe put his hand over his eyes sighing.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"Yeah." Joe said, sitting up.

Frank scratched his head looking at Joe.

"You okay?"

"Fine." He said, getting up only to collapse onto the other bed.

Frank typed then he glanced over at Joe.

"Frank?"

"Hmm?"

Joe lifted his head leaning on his hand.

"I was thinking about asking Bess out."

Frank stopped typing looking at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well I like her."

"Yeah, but sometimes long distance relationships don't work."

"Sometimes they do. You asked Nancy out."

"Yeah, but we are different."

"How's that?"

"Nancy and I have loved each other for years. We would make it work because we care about each other. You on the other hand like to date for a while then you move on."

"That's not true! I can be as mature as you are."

Frank smiled shaking his head.

"Joe I am not accusing you of immaturity, but you do like to play the field."

"I just haven't found my Nancy." He said, smiling.

"You will, but in the meantime think about what you want."

Joe nodded getting up to get ready for bed. Frank put his laptop away then he laid back down. He turned off the light beside his bed thinking about me.

I rolled over in bed hearing my door being knocked on gently. I didn't move as it opened and Frank peeked in.

"Nancy, are you awake?" He asked, whispering.

I sat up looking at him in the dark.

"Frank?"

"Hey." He said, closing the door gently. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, what's wrong?"

He sat down on the bed.

"Nancy, I was talking to Joe and I wanted to know if you're okay with…us."

"Yes, I am." I said

He took a breath.

"Good."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I just doubted it for a moment. Like I was dreaming it and when I woke up you were gone."

"I am not gone."

He touched my cheek tenderly looking at me. I pulled him to me giving him a kiss. His mouth moved with mine and I pulled him over me.

The next day I moved into Frank's bare chest as he held me in bed. He moved opening his eyes seeing it was morning. He sat up causing me to jump laying on my back looking at his.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

He turned looking at me.

"Nothing, I just….woke up in a strange place."

I touched his smooth back as he laid back down.

"Any regrets?" I asked, tracing my finger on his lips.

"You first." He said, smiling.

"None."

"I have none."

I kissed him then laid back as he looked down at me. We came down for breakfast seeing Joe dressed at the table smiling at us. I avoided his stare as Frank gave him a warning look. We ate listening to Joe talking. Frank and Joe's plane was leaving and I drove them to the airport. Joe waited for Frank at the door to the plane. He watched us kiss while other people walked past.

We moved apart and parted. I waved at them feeling alone. I came home seeing Ned waiting at the front door. I walked over as he walked over to me.

"Hi Nancy."

"Hi."

"Um…can we go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"There is a café in town."

I looked at him nodding slowly. He drove us to the café and we went in sitting at a table. I looked outside as he stirred his cup of coffee.

"So, what is going on with Frank and you?" He asked

I looked at him watching him take a drink.

"He and I are dating."

"I know you told me, but I don't believe it."

"Why not?"

"Nancy, I know you."

"Not as well as you think. Frank and I are dating."

He sat back in his chair looking at me.

"How is Kate?" I asked

"We broke up."

"To bad." I said, standing.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." I said, leaving money then walking out. I went outside looking around. I walked down the street sighing as I felt a headache starting. I rounded a corner when I was grabbed and pulled back. Ned pulled me by the arm not saying a thing.

"Ned, let me go!" I yelled

"Get in here!" He said, pushing me into the back seat of his car. I struggled as he got over top of me pressing something against my mouth and nose. I stopped struggling after a moment lying still. He put a blanket over me and got into the front seat driving.

Frank and Joe hugged their parents as they entered the house. Joe walked into the kitchen with his mom and Frank went to his room. He smiled listening to his brother talk to his mom and dad about the case as he went upstairs.

Once in his room, he laid on his bed looking at the ceiling sighing. Closing his eyes he thought about me. A hurried knock at the door made him sit up.

"Yes?" He called

Joe opened the door looking alarmed.

"Frank, Mr. Drew is on the phone. Nancy is missing!"

Frank got up going down the stairs quickly with Joe. They went into the kitchen seeing their father with the phone listening. Laura walked over putting her arm around her sons.

"Yes Carson, we can come right away." Fenton said, looking over at Frank and Joe. "We'll be on the next flight."

He hung up the phone sighing.

"What's going on?" Frank asked

"Nancy never came home from dropping you off."

Frank looked at him in shock.

"What could have happened to her?" Laura asked

"Her car is in the driveway of the house. Someone was waiting for her. Maybe someone she knew."

"Ned." Joe said

Everyone looked at him.

"Nancy would not just leave with anyone. If Ned came by and took her then that makes sense that she would go."

"I'm going to get us on a flight. Frank and Joe don't unpack." Fenton said

Frank watched him a moment then he turned going into the living room.

"I hope she's okay." Joe said

"Me to." Frank said

I moved my head unable to open my eyes. My wrist were tied to something. I slowly opened my eyes seeing my one wrist tied to a bed post as my other one was. I moved trying to get free when I saw Ned enter from a door looking at me.

"Why did you do this?!" I asked

"This wasn't planned." He said, sitting on the bed. "You brought this on yourself."

"Ned, please let me go!" I begged.

He looked me up and down.

"I just… wanted you back."

"This is not the way to do it!" I said

He leaned over me searching my eyes.

"Tell me you'll be my girlfriend."

I stared at him moving my wrist.

"I will never say that."

His eyes hardened and he got up slamming the door as he left. I struggled again trying, but failing. I laid back looking around for something to help me.

Carson opened the house door seeing Fenton, Frank, and Joe standing outside. They came in as Carson closed the door.

"Any word?" Fenton asked, setting his things down.

"None. I had the police visit Ned's home and he can't be found." Carson said

"Where else would he go?" Frank said

Carson gave them a I don't know look. Fenton touched his friends arm.

"We will find her."

Frank looked back at Joe who sighed.

Ned came in again as I watched him carrying a tray of food and water. He sat down with the tray on his lap looking at me.

"I am not hungry." I said, looking at the ceiling.

He set the tray on the floor then he looked at me.

"If you say that you'll come back to me I will consider letting you go."

I looked at him.

"I will never do that."

"You said that before. I thought you would have thought about that by now." He said, touching my cheek. I moved away making him stop. "Nan, I love you."

"Then let me go!" I said, glaring at him.

"I can't."

"My dad will find me and when he does I hope you are ready for what will happen."

He touched my cheek then he sighed getting the tray standing up.

"If he finds us."

I watched him leave.

Fenton came back to the Drew house seeing his eldest son coming down the stairs.

"What did you find out?!" Frank asked

"Where is Joe?"

"He's taking a nap."

"I talked to Ned's family. They said that the only place he could have taken her is a cabin out of town."

"So when do we go?"

"Soon."

Fenton, Frank, and Joe stopped down the road from the cabin. A light was on inside as they made their way over. Fenton went to the front door nodding at Frank and Joe. He kicked it open as Frank and Joe ran in looking around.

"Where is she?!" Frank called

Fenton went in looking around not seeing Ned or I. He looked in the kitchen seeing a door behind the fridge. He moved it looking at the wooden door. Frank and Joe joined him as he tried to open it.

"Locked." Fenton said

He moved back ramming the door. Joe helped by ramming it beside his father. The door came open with a pop. Fenton and Frank ran down with Joe following. Fenton rammed another door at the bottom opening it seeing me lying still in the bed with my wrist tied to the bed. He came over to me touching my neck. Frank came in looking over seeing Ned sitting on the floor with a self-inflicted gunshot to the head.

"Dad!" Joe said

Fenton looked over seeing Ned. He got his phone out calling 911. Frank leaned over me touching my neck then he touched my cheek.

He noticed a small bottle and a syringe on the floor next to me.

"Dad, he gave her poison!" Frank shouted, showing him the bottle.

"Untie her and let's go upstairs." Fenton said

Joe helped loosen the binds on my wrist. Frank lifted me in his arms carrying me up the stairs. Fenton and Joe stayed downstairs. Frank set me on a couch touching my face tapping it.

"Nancy, please wake up!"

Fenton came up walking over to where Frank was.

"I don't have service here. We need to get her to a hospital and call the police."

Joe came up seeing his dad pick me up leaving with Frank. His brother was paler and very concerned. Fenton looked at me as he walked down the road. Frank opened the back car door so Fenton could put me in the back. Frank got in beside me as his father and brother got in the front.

"Dad, she has a fever!" Frank said, touching my head.

"We'll be at the hospital in twenty minutes!" His dad said

Frank tried not to panic as he held me. He kissed my head closing his eyes.

They drove to the emergency room seeing Carson Drew waiting. He ran over as Frank opened the door lifting me up.

"Is she all right?!" Carson asked

"She's burning up!" Frank said, quickly walking past.

Carson looked at Fenton walking past with Joe. I was taken to a room where they worked on me. Frank paced as the others sat in the hallway.

The doctor came in walking over as Carson and Frank walked over.

"How is my daughter?"

"She is resting comfortably. We got the drugs out of her system. If you would have not found her then she would be dead right now."

Carson sighed looking down. Frank stepped forward.

"May we see her?"

"Are you family?"

"Please I want them to see her." Carson said

"You can come in one at a time." The doctor said

Carson nodded turning to look at Frank.

"Go in and see her."

"Mr. Drew….I." Frank said

Carson touched his arm.

"Frank, she needs to see you."

Frank walked into the room I was lying in. He walked over softly noting my paleness. He took my hand gently kissing it. I slowly moved my head opening my eyes seeing him. He looked at me before leaning over me kissing my head.

I closed my eyes as he breathed warm air against my head.

"I almost lost you." He said

"Where is Ned?" I asked

He leaned back searching my eyes.

"Nancy, he is dead." He said

I looked at him then I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Will you hold me?"

Frank nodded moving over to sit beside me holding me closely. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

The door opened and dad came in looking at us. He watched Frank look over at him.

"Nan?" Frank said, kissing my head.

"Hmm?" I said, not opening your eyes.

"I have to go."

I opened my eyes as he moved seeing my dad standing by the door.

"No, stay." I said

"I'll be back." Frank said, letting go of my hand.

He nodded at my dad before leaving. Dad walked over kissing my head hugging me.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"I'm just tired." I said

He nodded touched my hair.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"It's blurry. I remember….Ned coming in and then…..nothing." I said "What did happen?"

"Ned tried to poison you before taking his life."

"It's funny….I didn't realize how much he loved me."

"That wasn't love, Honey."

I put my head against his chest thinking about what happened.

Dad brought me home a week later where I was told to rest in bed. I sat up watching Frank come in ready to leave again. He sat down touching my blanket covered knee.

"You're leaving again."

"Not for long. I decided to get an apartment here."

"Really?"

"I want to be with you."

"What about Joe?"

"He wants to stay and help dad."

I leaned over kissing him as he moved closer holding me against him. I moved back touching his face.

"I can't let you do that."

"Nan, I want to."

"I know and I do love you for it, but you need to be near Joe."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"Then don't. I want you to be together."

"Nan, does this mean you want to break up?"

I smiled at the touch of worry in his voice.

"No, but I already decided something for us."

"What?"

"I am going to come live with you."

"In Bayport?"

"Yes."

"You would be happy there?"

"If it meant being with you."

He hugged me sighing as I did. I loved Frank and now we had our entire lives ahead of us.


End file.
